Sonadow regalo de navidad
by Shadaria50
Summary: Sonic esta muy triste por la desaparicion de su amor, se acerca navidad y es invitado a una fiesta navideña el no tiene ganas de ir mas sin embargo no sabe que algo le espera en esa fiesta C:


Sonadow

Hey! Que tal muchos me conocerán por mi canal en Youtube "Shadaria50" eh escrito muchísimas cosas, mas que nada Shadamy :33 se que es raro una fan Shadaria escribiendo Shadamy pero bueno, que puedo decir ambas parejas me encantan! Aquí en fanfiction. Net escribiré historias cortas, de temporada o simplemente por que se me ocurren. No he escrito Yaoi para nada del mundo pero debo confesar que me encanta! Este es mi primer fanfic de Yaoi Sonadow escoji esta pareja por que fue la primera que conoci en este genero, tome el tema de la navidad por esta temporada, espero que sea de su agrado y un consejin :DD escuchen la canción de los backstreet boys "Show me the meaning of being lonely". Sin mas que decir los dejo con esta historia comenzamos:

Chapter 1: Muestrame el significado de estar solo….

En una noche de frio invierno nos encontramos en la cabaña de un curioso erizo color azul, Con ojos color verde esmeralda se encontraba sentado en un lindo sofá color vino que se encontraba frente a la chimenea sus piernas estaban cubiertas por una frasada color blanco como la nieve que caia fuera de la ventana, Tenia la radio encendida donde se escuchaba la canción "Jingle Bell Rock",el oji esmeralda tenia una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano izquierda y en la derecha se podía apreciar una carta que decía: "Sonic te espero para que pases la navidad con nosotros, todos te extrañamos has estado muy ausente los últimos meses, es navidad no es momento de melancolías, la cita es en mi casa a las 10:00 pm. Firma Tails".

-Con que una fiesta navideña eh- decía sorbiendo chocolate y dando un suspiro –La navidad no es la misma desde que el se fue, desde que me abandono. Dicen que la navidad alegra la vida de las personas tristes sin embargo yo no puedo verlo asi- Un pequeño lago de lagrimas comenzó a brotar de sus ojos color esmeralda –El dijo que volveria y no fue cierto! Si tan solo no ubiera desaparecido despues de aquella batalla- *Y eso fue "Jingle bell Rock" ahora la canción mas pedida del momento "Show me the meaning of being lonely"* -Esa canción…- decía mientras subia el volumen en la radio..

_Muéstrame lo que significa estar solo__  
__Tantas palabras para el corazón roto__  
__Es difícil ver en un amor irritado__  
__Tan difícil respirar__  
__Camina conmigo y talvez__  
__pronto las noches lleguen a ser de luz__  
__Salvaje y libre yo podría sentir el sol__  
__Cada deseo tuyo se hará realidad_

El oji esmeralda de pronto comenzó a llorar de una manera incontrolable, De encima de la chimenea tomo una fotografía de dos erizos, uno nuestro pequeño amigo azulado que estaba junto a un erizo negro como la noche con algunas franjas rojas en sus puas y ojos, tenia un mechon de pelo blanco en el pecho. La foto parecía haber sido tomada en una tarde de primavera cuando las flores están en su esplendor. De fondo había muchas caléndulas color amarillo, el enorme sol se escondia, una hermosa tarde romantica. En una de las esquinas de la fotografía tenia la fecha: 10/06/2013. Tomandola en sus manos –Hace 7 meses aun estabas a mi lado, dijiste que me amabas y que nunca me ibas a dejar.. me dijiste: _" Muestrame el significado de estar solo"_ Un poco molesto canto-_"Dime ¿por que? No puedo estar donde tu estas" _Shadow me prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos tu y yo, por que nos dijiste a Silver y a mi que nos retiraramos, juntos pudimos matar a Mephiles pero tu dijiste –"Sonic tu y Silver deben de irse de inmediato si Mephiles los encuentra los matara y no quiero pederte te prometo que estare bien, volveré con tigo te lo prometo"- Despues de eso Silver y yo salimos de Solaris te dejamos solo, a los pocos minutos se escucho una explosión. Cuando Silver y yo regresamos no te encontramos por ningún lado solo encontramos el cetro de la oscuridad dentro de una capsula de tiempo, dedujimos que tu habías encerrado a Mephiles en el cetro y en la capsula del tiempo. Te busque hasta el cansancio pero en vano te habías ido, hasta la fecha no has vuelto y me pregunto.. ¿Qué paso contigo? ,¿Dónde es que estas?, ¿Por qué no me has buscado?, ¿Acaso.. me has olvidado?.,- Ve la notita de su amigo el zorrito de dos colas sobre el sillón en donde estaba- Una fiesta! En estos momentos no tengo ganas de nada, es que ellos no me entienden! Que ubiera sentido Tails si Cosmo fuera la que desapareciera o Silver si ubiese sido Blaze, Incluso Knuckles si ubiese sido Rouge aunque diga que no le importe lo que le pase a ella se que estaría destrozado pues asi o peor me siento yo! Aquel ser al que amaba.. Ya no estaba a mi lado…

-apago la radio y subió las escaleras de caoba para asi entrar a su habitación y meterse entre las cobijas para despues adentrarse en un profundo sueño-

Continuara….

Hasta aquí el capitulo 1 nos vemos en el siguiente ;)


End file.
